


Una settimana alla Nelson e Murdock

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Silver [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, week
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ho fatto una serie di flash per ogni giorno della settimana con protagonisti Foggy e Matt.





	Una settimana alla Nelson e Murdock

<!DOCTYPE html PUBLIC "-//W3C//DTD HTML 4.01 Transitional//EN">  
<html>  
<head>  
</head>  
<body>  
<p class="MsoNormal">Una settimana alla Nelson e Murdock<o:p></o:p></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><o:p>&nbsp</o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><br>  
<br>  
<br>  
<br>  
<span  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;">Cap.1  
Monday</span><br style="">  
<!--[if !supportLineBreakNewLine]--><br style="">  
<!--[endif]--></span><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotTimes New Roman&quot,serif;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Monday<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Foggy  
si port&ograve la fetta  
di torta al rabarbaro alle labbra e le diede un morso, chiuse gli occhi  
e  
deglut&igrave rumorosamente. Allung&ograve le gambe, facendo  
tremare il suo ventre rigonfio  
e si abbandon&ograve sulla seggiola che scricchiol&ograve.  
Alcune briciole gli rotolarono  
sul doppio mento, altre gli aderirono alle guance. Il vento che entrava  
dagli  
infissi cigolanti gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli lunghi.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoTe  
la stai proprio  
godendo?&rdquo si sent&igrave domandare da Matt.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoAmo  
i compensi che  
riceve la Nelson and Murdock, socio&rdquo sussurr&ograve.  
Matt avanz&ograve ticchettando il  
bastone e sorrise. La luce del sole si rifletteva nelle lenti rosse dei  
suoi  
occhiali da sole.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoNon  
mi hai sentito  
entrare?&rdquo domand&ograve Daredevil. Raggiunse una  
scrivania, appoggi&ograve il bastone  
accanto il computer e si and&ograve a sedere su una poltrona  
dietro di essa.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoSei  
tu quello che sente  
tutto&rdquo rispose Foggy. Si mise l&rsquointera torta in  
bocca, mentre Matt montava il  
proprio portatile sulla scrivania.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Foggy  
si sporse in  
avanti, rimettendo i piedi per terra e piegando le ginocchia in fuori.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoHai  
mai pensato che se  
mettessi delle lenti nere, invece che rosse, non vedresti  
pi&ugrave il mondo in  
fiamme?&rdquo chiese. Matt scosse il capo e inizi&ograve a  
digitare sui tasti in braille  
del proprio portatile.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoMi  
dispiace. Ci ho  
provato. Sei di cattivo umore?&rdquo domand&ograve. Foggy  
sospir&ograve.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoNemmeno  
la signora  
delle torte pu&ograve rincuorarmi quando &egrave  
luned&igrave. E&rsquo una noia andare a fare  
bisboccia la domenica senza di te, perci&ograve il giorno dopo  
&egrave ancora pi&ugrave dura  
tornare al lavoro&rdquo spieg&ograve. Matt si  
massaggi&ograve il collo, sentendolo scricchiolare.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoIl  
luned&igrave &egrave sempre  
stato un problema per te&rdquo ribatt&eacute.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"><o:p>&nbsp</o:p></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><o:p>&nbsp</o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><br>  
<br>  
<br>  
<br>  
<span  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;">Cap.2  
Tuesday</span></span><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotTimes New Roman&quot,serif;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Foggy  
si sedette sul  
divanetto accanto a Matt e gli mise un cerotto sulla fronte  
insanguinata.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoSocio,  
sono contento  
che finalmente tu abbia deciso di raccontarmi alcuni di  
questi&hellip casi che segui  
diversamente&rdquo sussurr&ograve. Matt inarc&ograve un  
sopracciglio.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoOra  
inizi a  
considerarli anche tu un prolungamento del nostro fare gli  
avvocati?&rdquo domand&ograve.  
La luce perenne dei cartelloni pubblicitari illuminava il salotto.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoNon  
proprio. Il fatto  
che sono un avvocato non devo nasconderlo a Karen&rdquo  
ribatt&eacute Foggy. Si volt&ograve e  
frug&ograve nella cassetta del pronto soccorso, appoggiata sul  
divano insieme a loro.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoForse  
avrei dovuto fare  
il macellaio. Il mio socio al massimo poteva essere sadico, ma solo  
verso gli  
animali. No, aspetta, poteva capitarmi un cannibale. Ecco, quello forse  
era  
peggio&hellip&rdquo. Continu&ograve a parlare per  
qualche minuto, Matt si concentr&ograve sulle voci  
in strada, udiva rumori di macchine, clacson e segreterie telefoniche.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoIl  
numero da lei  
chiamato non &egrave&hellip&rdquo. &ldquoSiamo al  
verde!&rdquo. &ldquoEntro fine mese&hellip&rdquo.  
Si concentr&ograve sui vari  
discorsi e torn&ograve alla voce di Foggy.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoDai,  
nessuno ti benda  
meglio di me. Sono meglio della tua infermiera&rdquo. Si stava  
vantando il suo  
socio. Matt accentu&ograve il sorriso.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoOggi  
ti sento pi&ugrave  
rilassato di ieri&rdquo sussurr&ograve. Foggy fin&igrave  
di bendargli l&rsquoabrasione alla spalla.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoE&rsquo  
marted&igrave e finalmente  
abbiamo dei ventilatori portatili in ufficio&rdquo.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><o:p>&nbsp</o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><br>  
<br>  
<br>  
<br>  
<span  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;">Cap.3</span></span><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotTimes New Roman&quot,serif;">  
</span><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(55, 62, 77);">Wednesday</span><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotTimes New Roman&quot,serif;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(55, 62, 77);"><br  
style="">  
<!--[if !supportLineBreakNewLine]--><br style="">  
<!--[endif]--><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(55, 62, 77);">"Oggi  
si muore di caldo" si lament&ograve Foggy. Si port&ograve la  
bottiglia  
di birra alle labbra, sentendola gelida sulla lingua e sul palato. Matt  
si  
allent&ograve il nodo della cravatta e si appoggi&ograve a  
una parete di legno, sfiorando  
con il gomito<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(55, 62, 77);">su  
cui erano appoggiati delle brocche colme d'acqua e dei bicchieri di  
plastica a testa in gi&ugrave. Foggy strinse con entrambe le mani  
la stecca e si  
volt&ograve. Vide la bandiera americana sgualcita e annerita sopra  
il bancone e si  
volt&ograve, si pieg&ograve in avanti e il suo ventre  
premette contro il tavolo da  
bigliardo. Mand&ograve una palla in buca, la camicia rosa che  
indossava gli aderiva  
alla pelle.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(55, 62, 77);">"Se  
qui ci fossero i condizionatori, farebbe meno caldo" gli  
rispose Matt. Foggy scoppi&ograve a ridere.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(55, 62, 77);">"Qui  
persino le tubature non vanno. Ti devo ricordare che nell'acqua  
ci sono dei batteri cos&igrave grossi che li posso vedere a occhio  
nudo?"  
domand&ograve. Matt inarc&ograve un sopracciglio.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(55, 62, 77);">"Temo  
di non poterli vedere" ribatt&eacute ironico.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(55, 62, 77);">"In  
ogni caso, oggi &egrave il giorno pi&ugrave caldo dell'anno"  
brontol&ograve  
Foggy. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e vide una palla da bigliardo  
bianca  
e arancione rotolare sfiorando una palla verde.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(55, 62, 77);">"Lo  
hai detto anche mercoled&igrave scorso" ribatt&eacute Matt.  
Foggy scroll&ograve  
le spalle.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: 13.5pt; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: &quotHelvetica&quot,sans-serif; color: rgb(55, 62, 77);">"Evidentemente  
tutti i mercoled&igrave con te sono bollenti" si  
lament&ograve.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"><o:p>&nbsp</o:p></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><o:p>&nbsp</o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><br>  
<br>  
<br>  
<br>  
<span  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;">Cap.4  
Thursday</span><br style="">  
<!--[if !supportLineBreakNewLine]--><br style="">  
<!--[endif]--></span><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotTimes New Roman&quot,serif;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Foggy  
sorseggi&ograve il  
contenuto della tazza di caff&egrave, abbass&ograve lo  
sguard&ograve e si allontan&ograve la tazza  
dalle labbra.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoQuesto  
caff&egrave &egrave orrendo&rdquo  
brontol&ograve. Si appoggi&ograve contro la parete lercia del  
vicolo e si volt&ograve verso Matt.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoMai  
quanto quello che  
beveva Frank&rdquo rispose quest&rsquoultimo, dando una serie  
di calci a vuoto. Foggy  
guard&ograve la figura dell&rsquoamico illuminata dalla luce  
del lampione.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoCerto  
che io devo  
sembrare davvero un tenero orsacchiotto, rispetto a quel  
soldato&rdquo sussurr&ograve con  
voce pi&ugrave rauca. Matt rimise il piede a terra e diede una  
gomitata al nulla.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoPer  
lui io sono un  
bambinetto in pigiama rosso che non ha mai fatto la guerra. Preferisco  
te,  
almeno non mi leghi in giro&rdquo si lament&ograve. Foggy  
gett&ograve il resto del caff&egrave per  
terra, si pieg&ograve e mise la tazza accanto al termos.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoPer&ograve  
&egrave pi&ugrave bello,  
vero?&rdquo chiese. Matt si avvicin&ograve a Foggy e gli  
baci&ograve la guancia.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoTu  
mi lasci decisamente  
meno insoddisfatto&rdquo gli sussurr&ograve  
all&rsquoorecchio. Foggy ridacchi&ograve, arrossendo.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoAdoro  
il gioved&igrave notte&rdquo  
bisbigli&ograve.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"><o:p>&nbsp</o:p></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><o:p>&nbsp</o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><br>  
<br>  
<br>  
<br>  
<span  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;">Cap.5  
Friday</span><br style="">  
<!--[if !supportLineBreakNewLine]--><br style="">  
<!--[endif]--></span><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotTimes New Roman&quot,serif;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoNon  
mi piace per niente  
il nome che hanno dato a quelli che tentano di fare i  
vigilantes&rdquo si lament&ograve  
Foggy. Sal&igrave su una sedia e mont&ograve una tapparella  
bianca che si era smontata.  
Matt ticchett&ograve con il bastone per terra, accanto alla sedia.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoA  
me non piace ci siano  
quelli che vogliono imitare Daredevil&rdquo si lament&ograve.  
Ascolt&ograve il corridoio e si  
deterse le labbra con la lingua.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">-  
Speriamo non entri  
Karen &ndash riflett&eacute. La tapparella era annerita dalla  
polvere in pi&ugrave punti.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoS&igrave,  
per&ograve adoratori del  
diavolo dovrebbe essere pi&ugrave il nome da dare a chi fa parte  
del tuo gruppo&rdquo  
brontol&ograve Foggy. Il rumore della plastica della tapparella  
che sbatteva contro  
il vetro risuonava tutt&rsquointorno.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoIo  
non ho un gruppo. E  
non voglio che degli uomini inesperti si facciano ammazzare&rdquo  
sibil&ograve Matt.  
L&rsquoaltro avvocato sospir&ograve, vedendo che la  
tapparella era storta.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoPenso  
che io e la tua  
ex infermiera saremmo pi&ugrave adatti a quel nome. Anche se  
ci&ograve non toglie che sia  
orribile&rdquo si lament&ograve. La raddrizz&ograve,  
sorrise ed annu&igrave.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoTi  
sei drogato di caff&egrave  
o c&rsquo&egrave un motivo particolare perch&eacute sei  
cos&igrave su di giri?&rdquo. S&rsquoinform&ograve  
Matt. Foggy  
ridacchi&ograve, strofin&ograve le mani tra loro e con un  
saltello scese dalla sedia.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoE&rsquo  
venerd&igrave. Voglio  
godermi il fine settimana&rdquo spieg&ograve. Matt  
rote&ograve gli occhi dietro le lenti degli  
occhiarli rossi.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoQuesta  
volta, per&ograve, non  
andare a ballare. O luned&igrave sarai di nuovo nervoso&rdquo  
lo ragguard&igrave. Foggy gli  
diede una pacca sulla spalla.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoCi  
andrei solo se  
venissi anche tu, socio&rdquo ribatt&eacute.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"><o:p>&nbsp</o:p></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p>&nbsp</o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><br  
style="">  
<!--[if !supportLineBreakNewLine]--><br style="">  
<!--[endif]--></span><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotTimes New Roman&quot,serif;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Cap.6  
Saturday<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Foggy  
alz&ograve lo sguardo,  
sentiva lo scrociare della pioggia risuonare tutt&rsquointorno,  
facendo tremare il  
tendone sopra di lui. La porta a vetri del locale dietro di lui  
sbatt&eacute e si  
volt&ograve, vedendo Matt raggiungerlo. Sorrise e  
guard&ograve la pioggia cadere copiosa,  
riversarsi sulla strada, rendendo sfocate le luci delle macchine e dei  
lampioni.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoAttento,  
Matt&rdquo disse.  
Daredevil inarc&ograve un sopracciglio.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoA  
cosa?&rdquo domand&ograve. Foggy  
gli mise una mano sulla spalla e Murdock sorrise.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoL&igrave  
dentro tra una birra  
e l&rsquoaltra mi stavi guardando con aria felice. Potresti  
sembrare davvero  
coinvolto con me&rdquo disse il collega. Matt ascolt&ograve  
il rumore delle macchine reso  
ovattato da quello della pioggia.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoE  
sono cose che i  
ragazzi cattolici non devono fare&rdquo. Aggiunse Foggy. Matt si  
deterse le labbra  
con la lingua e sorrise.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoAnche  
i ragazzi  
cattolici si divertono il sabato sera, alle volte&rdquo  
ribatt&eacute. Appoggi&ograve la testa  
sulla spalla di Foggy che aument&ograve la stretta sulle sue  
spalle.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"><o:p>&nbsp</o:p></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"><o:p>&nbsp</o:p></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><o:p>&nbsp</o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><br>  
<br>  
<br>  
<span  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;">Cap.7  
Sunday</span><br>  
<br style="">  
<!--[if !supportLineBreakNewLine]--><br style="">  
<!--[endif]--></span><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotTimes New Roman&quot,serif;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoEhy  
Matt, mi spieghi  
perch&eacute preferisci me a Karen?&rdquo domand&ograve  
Foggy, appoggiando la testa sul petto  
nudo dell&rsquoaltro. Matt sent&igrave i capelli di Foggy  
sotto le dita, percep&igrave il suo  
respiro e si concentr&ograve sulle sue parole.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoPer  
lo stesso motivo  
per cui non la preferisci tu. Non dice molto&rdquo rispose. Foggy  
fece una risata  
roca.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoOk.  
Vogliamo parlare di  
gente tosta?&rdquo chiese. Il suo alito puzzava di martini.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoLo  
sai che se non  
dormi, domani mattina non ce la farai a stare sveglio?&rdquo  
chiese Murdock. Foggy  
si mordicchi&ograve il labbro.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoAbbiamo  
quasi litigato.  
Quindi ho diritto di sapere perch&eacute poi hai preferito tornare  
da me&rdquo disse con  
tono polemico. Matt si pieg&ograve in avanti, flettendo  
l&rsquoaddome muscoloso e gli  
diede un bacio sulla testa.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoPerch&eacute  
preferisco un  
avvocato cicciottello con la fissa per i salumi a donne stupende come  
Elektra o  
uomini fascinosi come Frank, anche se entrambi mi attirano?&rdquo  
chiese.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoEcco,  
vedi, sminuiscono  
di molto il mio orgoglio virile&rdquo brontol&ograve Foggy,  
sporgendo il labbro inferiore.  
Matt sorrise.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoPerch&eacute  
tu sei un bravo  
ragazzo. Sei buono e mi permetti di esserlo a mia volta. Loro invece  
amano  
uccidere, gli sale l&rsquoadrenalina e trascinano anche me in un  
turbinio di sangue&rdquo  
spieg&ograve. Foggy sbadigli&ograve.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoOra  
s&igrave che posso dire  
che &egrave stata una domenica, anzi una settimana,  
soddisfacente&rdquo sussurr&ograve. Chiuse  
gli occhi e sorrise, addormentandosi su Matt.<o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"><o:p>&nbsp</o:p></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"><o:p>&nbsp</o:p></p>  
</body>  
</html>


End file.
